Crash landing
by Amy Cherryclaw
Summary: Stranded on a distant planet, Anakin and Ahsoka must survive long enough for the others to find them. Meanwhile, a dark secret about the Republic appears... R&R!
1. Steel, fuel & Blood

A/N: A new fanfic from me? That doesn't happen often. Anyway, I wanted to wrote something short, but that's near impossible for me. Instead, this will last at least 3-4 chaps.

**Warnings:** No pairings, no language, violence off-screen – injuries on-screen. No sexual content unless you think everything is an innuendo.

**Time:** Set after or during the second part of S3.

* * *

><p><strong>Crash landing<strong>

**Chapter One: Steel, fuel and blood.**

A muddy drip of something jolted her awake. _Where am I? What –_ she though, before she remembered the moments before she blacked out.

"_Ten vulture droids on our tail!" she shouted from her place beside the radar._

"_Strap yourself in. This'll get rough any moment." her master answered from the pilot's seat._

"_But Anak- Master! Look out!" she shouted right before some of the missiles shot from the flying clankers hit the front part of _Twilight_. Ahsoka blinked and prepared to get sucked out from the cockpit._

"Master! Master, where are you?" Ahsoka shouted to the blackness. _Well, at least I'm not dead... s_he thought and shuddered as another drip of the unknown substance fell to her forehead. She was laying on her back on a surface that felt like _Twilight's_ floor. She carefully checked if she had broken any bones by slowly lifting her legs and arms from the floor. After that, she slowly got up, but slammed her head to something right above her. She touched it, and realized she wasn't laying on the _floor_ of _Twilight_, but the _ceiling_. The ship had somehow turned upside down during the crash. She was laying in the crushed remains of the cargo bay. _So this means these drops are... Oh Sith,_ Ahsoka thought. _It must be fuel. The crash must have broken the fuel pipes. I must get out of here – **quick**._

Ahsoka turned around and crawled forward, before she hit her head to something solid. _It would be really nice to know where I am on the ship,_ she thought and rubbed her forehead. Suddenly, she heard a faint cry from behind her. Ahsoka tried to turn around in the small cave-in around her, but she had to resort to crawling backwards as the space was barely large enough for her to crawl. She was almost sure she was now heading for the cockpit, which meant she had been thrown out of the seat at the door.

Her foot met a curved and twisted part of metal, and Ahsoka sighed in relief. At least she now knew where she was. She slowly twisted around to face the door in front of her, as the collapsed corridor was slightly larger near the cockpit.

The faint cry sounded again, and Ahsoka knew it was close. She examined the door frame in front of her, thinking if she could squeeze through the small space between the collapsed floor and the top of the frame. She saw light on the other side of the door, and she felt relieved to know that fresh air was close. She tried to push the metal in front of her aside to get through, but it didn't move anywhere. Ahsoka was slowly getting frustrated, so she reached for her shoto to cut the metal away.

When she ignited the blade, she felt something changing in the air around her. She didn't put much attention to it, and slowly carved a heavy bulk of metal of and pushed it to the next room. The edges of the hole were hot, but Ahsoka squirmed through the hole nevertheless.

A dim light lit her face, and she recognized the cockpit, even though it was upside down. "Master?" Ahsoka asked and let her eyes adjust to the change in lighting. She walked to the front of the cockpit, and saw the huge hole in the front panels.

The faint cry replied to her somewhere in the room, and Ahsoka whirled around, her lightsaber ready in her hand, though unignited.

What she saw made her drop her lightsaber in shock. It met the floor with a 'clank' as Ahsoka rushed to the injured man who was her master.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka shouted as she pulled her master free from the seat that had been thrown to the other end of the cockpit in the crash. "Master! Can you hear me? Are you awake?" she said and pulled her unconscious master close to her body to keep him warm.

Anakin didn't respond. His eyes were closed and he didn't move at all. His face was full of cuts from the window panels, and Ahsoka was sure her had broken at least some bones.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled to him and tried to shake him awake. When she realized it was hopeless, she burst to tears and clutched Anakin tightly.

Suddenly, his master started coughing horrendously. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth which got Ahsoka really scared. She gently laid him on the floor, careful not to move him too much. She was about to leave to get some first-aid supplies from the small medbay of _Twilight_, when she felt Anakin clasp her hand.

"You're awake?" Ahsoka exclaimed and turned to face her master.

Anakin's eyes were weary, and it was clear he was in great pains. He moved his lips like he was talking, but no sound left his lips except the deep rasping of his heavy breathing.

"Don't try to speak. It's alright. I'll get us out of here." Ahsoka said and checked his pulse. It was slower than it should have been, but not too slow to cause panic in Ahsoka.

Anakin nodded absentmindedly and closed his eyes. He fell unconscious almost instantly.

Ahsoka decided to first find medical supplies to patch her master up even somewhat, then find shelter outside _Twilight_. She Walked to the door and simply cut it away with her lightsaber. She pulled her shoto back from the floor with the Force and cut her way through most the debris around her.

The upside down ship was hard to walk in; Ahsoka kept thinking like the ship was still right side up, cutting in wrong places. She slowly made her way to the small medbay of the ship. Ahsoka took basic supplies from the lockers, trying not to make everything else fall out at the same time. She grabbed a bulky Republic army backpack and filled it with the medical supplies. As a last thing, she grabbed few blankets and an oxygen bottle.

When she walked back to the cockpit, the ship was shaking around her. She quickly glanced out from the windows, trying to decide which way to escape. The main corridor was out: all the entrances and hatches worked with hydraulics, which could not be operated when ship was down.

Finally Ahsoka saw level ground outside one of the windows. She slashed the window open and removed as much of the sharp pieces stuck to the frame around it as she could.

She knew the ship's interior could collapse any minute; she had no time to check the ground before taking her master down there, so she had to trust on her instincts. _So, how I'm going get this backpack and Anakin down there at the same climb?_ she thought and shook her head.

Suddenly she heard Anakin moving behind her. She turned around and rushed to her master's side. Anakin was trying to get up himself, even though he was only half-awake.

"Master, lay back down. You can't exhaust yourself." Ahsoka said and pushed him back down.

"But... Ahsoka..." Anakin croaked with a quiet, raspy voice. "You can't... get out... of here... 'out me..." he rasped. His eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious again. Ahsoka lifted him from the cold floor to her back. She had no choice but to drop the backpack down first if she were to get her master to safety.

She leaned out from the window and lowered the backpack down with the Force. It landed softly, marking the ground as grass or moss around _Twilight_. Ahsoka secured Anakin's arms around her shoulders and leaped out. She landed on the slope that was the hull of _Twilight_, almost injuring her ankles. She climbed down the hull and grabbed the backpack.

* * *

><p><span>AN: **Reviews are appreciated!** I'm currently writing the second chapter, but I'll see when I'll get it up.  
>Yes, I ship AnakinAhsoka. But not in sexual way. That's why I can ship almost anything.  
>Ambiguous POV at the beginning was intended, fyi. I hope it wasn't too confusing.<p> 


	2. Nutrition bars and holo signals

**A/N:** Sorry for taking this long to update! I had a plot 1 for this, then this turned into a self-insert to get me to the Jedi Order, then I reversed it back to plot 1, and now it's on the plot 2 track again! Though moderately changed form my original plans.

Onny Nonny: I'm a multishipper, but I never take it very far so I end up with stuff like this :D

Annu123: Kiitti!

Mo Angel: Could you be a bit more specific? I use a spell checker when I write these.

Randomcat: That's my favorite episode!

Blaze: Thank you _so much_ for reviewing!

Obiwan1527: I'm updating now :D Sorry it took this long.

So, yes, enjoy chapter two!

* * *

><p>Ahsoka glanced to the horizon: it looked like storm was approaching, and so was the dark. <em>Damn it, I need to build a shelter right away,<em> she thought. She laid Anakin to the ground, making him groan in pain.

"Sorry, Master." Ahsoka whispered. "I'll try to be careful." She took her lightsaber and cut parts of _Twilight's_ hull to use as the shelter. The edges were uneven, so it wouldn't hold rain very well, but it was better than nothing. She propped them up and used her lightsaber to weld the edges together. _Let's just hope it lasts till morning,_ she thought.

Ahsoka dragged her master to the makeshift shelter and then got the backpack with the medical supplies. First, she ran a medical scan on him.

It showed that he had a concussion, twisted ankle and wrist, one broken rib plus some burns, bruises and smaller cuts. Ahsoka wanted to wake him up to see how oriented he was, but was afraid it would only shake him more. Instead, she carefully disrobed him of the heavier shirts and bandaged all she could. She hadn't found any bacta from the ship so she couldn't fasten the natural healing process at all. Anakin would have to stand the pain until his wounds healed.

Anakin stirred and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around before resting his gaze on Ahsoka.

"Where... are we?" he whispered hoarsely.

"I have no idea." Ahsoka had to admit. "The landscape doesn't look familiar to me."

Anakin opened his mouth to say something, but started coughing instead. Ahsoka helped him up to ease his breathing. Anakin gratefully glanced at his padawan. "Are we safe?" he asked, his voice now clearer.

"I think so. The ship is ruined, though, so we can't contact anyone to get us out of here." Ahsoka said.

"We'll figure something out." Anakin said and shivered. "I'm cold." he said and coughed again.

Ahsoka wrapped Anakin's shirt around his shoulders and Anakin pulled it tightly around himself. "Am I badly injured?" he asked and lay down on the ground.

"Concussion, burns, bruises, cuts. Nothing life-threatening." Ahsoka said.

"Still, it hurts." Anakin said and winced as he twisted his bandaged hand. "Shouldn't have done that." he quietly said.

"Also, be careful with your left ankle. It might be twisted." Ahsoka added.

"Okay, I'll be." Anakin said. "Do you know how long we've been here?"

"No idea. I've been awake for maybe a few hours, but we've probably been here longer than that." Ahsoka said. "Now, let your voice rest and try to get some sleep. You'll probably feel better in the morning."

Anakin merely nodded and closed his eyes. He seemed to fall asleep quite quickly, and Ahsoka curled up beside him and wrapped a thermal blanket around them both.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka woke up with the feeling that something was wrong. <em>Once again<em>. She glanced at her master, who was still sleeping. His breathing was a bit rasping, but otherwise he looked alright.

She sat up and looked out of their shelter. It was really foggy and the air was really damp and cold. _So it's one of these planets? Great. Just great,_ she thought.

It had been raining during the night, and for Ahsoka's misfortune, their shelter hadn't kept it all out. Her shirt had absorbed a lot of water, making it heavy and cold after so many hours. At moments like these, she would have liked to wear the traditional Jedi robes.

Ahsoka shook Anakin's shoulder to wake him up, but he didn't respond. "Master?" she said and shook him a bit rougher.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake." Anakin mumbled and opened his eyes. He looked tired, as though he hadn't slept at all. He sat up and looked around. "Not one of these planets again..." he groaned.

"I was just thinking the same." Ahsoka said. "How you're feeling?"

"A bit better. My head still aches, but I'm not as sore as yesterday." he replied with a shrug. Suddenly, he started coughing and he clutched his chest.

Ahsoka leaned over to rub his back, to ease the coughing. Anakin inhaled sharply and almost passed out because of the force of the coughing fit.

"Don't panic. That'll ease in a moment." Ahsoka said and rubbed her master's upper back.

Somehow, that worked. Anakin's coughing eased after a while, but he had to take deep breaths to not hyperventilate after the coughing ended.

"I never liked that feeling." he wheezed between his breaths.

"You'll be alright soon." Ahsoka assured and hugged her master. "Do you want to sleep a bit more?" she asked.

"I'm not sure if I can, but why not." Anakin said and lay down. He closed his eyes and let Ahsoka wrap the blanket around him. His breathing settled not long after, telling he was again asleep.

_Well I guess he needs that sleep._ Ahsoka thought.

They needed food soon; Ahsoka realized she had forgotten to take nutrition packs from _Twilight_ as well. She wasn't sure if it was safe enough to climb back to the ship to get more stuff, but it was her only option.

She carved handholds to the hull and made her way to the window she had broken the day before. She hopped in and immediately regretted her plan. The ship smell foul, probably because of the leaked fuel. Ahsoka wrinkled her nose but tried to find the food supplies anyway.

Just as she though, most of the food had already been spoiled, but there were nutrition bars still left. She knew Anakin hated them but that was the best option available. Ahsoka took all she could carry and went back to the shelter.

The fog was starting to clear up, and a few rays of sunshine peeked through, lighting the grass in odd shades of yellow and green. Ahsoka watched the phenomenon in awe; she still was surprised how different the planets could be. She rested her head against the cool metal that formed their shelter and thought that the planet wasn't that bad after all.

Suddenly, Anakin started whimpering behind her, and Ahsoka turned around to see her master shivering in his sleep. She knelt beside him and shook his shoulder to wake him up. "Master! Master, wake up."

Anakin blinked his eyes and Ahsoka saw he was almost crying. "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream." Anakin replied and rubbed his eyes. "I'm freezing." he said, wrapping the blanket tightly around himself.

"It'll get warmer soon. Looks like the fog is clearing up." Ahsoka said. "Are you hungry? I fetched some ration bars from the ship."

Anakin shrugged. "I'm not hungry." he said and turned on his side, closing his eyes. "And I'm still tired." he whispered, drifting back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ahsoka sat beside her master for a long time, hoping he wouldn't see any more nightmares. The fog slowly cleared up and revealed large meadows of grass.<p>

As the minutes passed and Ahsoka's anxiety grew, she decided to check the ship one more time for working equipment. She glanced at her sleeping master and seeing he was okay, climbed up _Twilight_'s hull. She hopped in through the broken window and landed on a slippery spot, falling to her side. The young padawan curses and got up, reminding herself to be more careful about her surroundings.

Ahsoka made her way to the panel at the other side of the upside-down cockpit. She looked at it for a moment trying to remember which button was which - it was hard when you were staring at it from the wrong angle - before slamming some of the buttons. Absolutely nothing happened and Ahsoka groaned in frustration. She slammed the wall beside the panel eliciting a tiny bleep from it.

Her face brightened as she realized there was still power in the ship. She switched the radio to the emergency channel and sent the universal "trouble. need evac." message. She left the transmitter on and slowly climbed out of the wreckage. At least now they could be heard and rescued.

A loud bang sounded from Ahsoka's right as she hit the ground. Acting on instinct, she ignited her lightsabers and turned to face the enemy.

"Who are you?" the shooter asked before coming to Ahsoka's view. "And what the hell are you doing with that sky-vehicle?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I _love_ cliffhangers :D I promise you'll go WTF in a few chapters when I get the complex plot on the road.

And no, the shooter isn't my self-insert.

Reviews are very much appreciated! Hugs to everyone who reviews! And don't be afraid to point out any and all typos or grammar mistakes!


End file.
